Rising Storm/Cliffnotes
*There is an unknown sickness in the ShadowClan camp. **Nightstar, the ShadowClan leader, is very ill. *Runningnose, the medicine cat receives an omen from StarClan in the form of a shining star. **He interprets it as a sign suggesting a glorious future for the Clan, and they will rule the forest. *An owl flies over the camp, and the cats identify it as an omen. **Runningnose understands that they will pay the highest possible price for the Clan's new dawn. *It is a dry greenleaf, and Fireheart is hunting in the forest. **He meets his apprentice, Cloudpaw, who catches a pigeon. **Cloudpaw and Fireheart argue because of Cloudpaw's disrespect for prey and for his fellow apprentices. *Fireheart is worried about Tigerclaw, suspecting that the exiled cat is planning revenge. *Fireheart heads back to the camp and sets the patrols. **Some cats challenge him, and question his decisions about the patrols. **He is still not comfortable with his new responsibilities as deputy, and Whitestorm encourages him. *Fireheart overhears the elders worrying over the broken Clan ritual of the deputy naming ceremony. **The elders agree that Fireheart's deputyship will be a dark time for ThunderClan. *Fireheart sees Bramblekit, and he freezes, as the kit's eyes reminds him of Tigerclaw. *Goldenflower notices Fireheart's reaction when he saw Bramblekit. **She knows about Fireheart's misgivings, but points out that Bramblekit has nothing to do with Tigerclaw's treachery. **She says she will die to protect her kits if she needs to. *Fireheart is worried, as Cloudpaw still did not return. *Fireheart tells Bluestar that Brindleface's kits are ready to be apprenticed. **The first signs of Bluestar's mental illness start to show. **Bluestar lets Fireheart choose mentors for the kits. *Fireheart visits the medicine cat's den for advice. **Cinderpelt and Fireheart talk about Fireheart's worries and suspicions. **Cinderpelt considers herself a bad apprentice, and Fireheart comforts her. **The medicine cats help Fireheart decide on the mentors; Dustpelt and Darkstripe. *Fireheart tells Bluestar his decision about the mentors. *A patrol returns, and they report scenting Cloudpaw near Twolegplace. *At sunset, Bluestar calls a Clan meeting to hold the apprentice naming ceremony. **Fernpaw is mentored by Darkstripe and Ashpaw is mentored by Dustpelt. *Cloudpaw returns, claiming that he was hunting, but brings only a single vole. **He did not even bring the pigeon he caught in the morning. **Fireheart worries about Cloudpaw's disobedience. *Fireheart appoints the dawn patrols. *Fireheart dreams of Spottedleaf. **Spottedleaf walks away from him, and Fireheart follows her, but the ThunderClan cats stop him. **He wakes up concerned as to what the dream could mean, and starts sorting out the dawn patrol. *Bluestar calls Fireheart to her den. **She asks him to escort her to the Moonstone, to share dreams with StarClan. **She chooses no other warriors to escort her, and plans to leave right away. *Yellowfang gives Bluestar traveling herbs. *Whitestorm is in charge of the camp while the leader and the deputy are away. *Runningwind takes Cloudpaw to hunt. *Bluestar and Fireheart head for the RiverClan border, then follow it towards Fourtrees. **Fireheart suspects that Bluestar wants to see her kits, but they see only Leopardfur in the distance. **Bluestar remembers the days with Firepaw as her apprentice, and praises him. **Fireheart is the only cat in the Clan Bluestar trusts. *They reach Fourtrees, then travel through WindClan territory. **They meet a WindClan patrol consisting of Mudclaw, Tornear, and an apprentice. **The patrol is hostile due to ThunderClan's sheltering of Brokentail, and refuse to let them pass. *Bluestar wants to fight, but Fireheart convinces her to return home for their own safety. **Mudclaw's patrol escorts them back to Fourtrees. **Bluestar states that StarClan is angry with ThunderClan. *They return to the camp. **The Clan cats are angry on hearing that WindClan did not allow them visit the Moonstone. *Cloudpaw returns, and heads for the apprentices' den without taking any prey for himself. **Fireheart suspects he already ate at the hunting patrol, and scolds him for breaking the warrior code. **He tells Cloudpaw he will miss the next Gathering as a punishment. *Fireheart wonders if Cloudpaw will ever become a true warrior. *Fireheart suggests to Bluestar that they should not keep so many warriors in the camp, as the other Clans do not seem hostile. *Fireheart sorts out the patrols for next day. *Bluestar names the cats who will go to the Gathering that evening. **Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt are not chosen, and they are angry. **Whitestorm is left in charge of the camp. *The cats set out for Fourtrees. **Sandstorm discusses with Fireheart about Bluestar not being her old self. **They arrive, and cats from different Clans talk with each other. **Fireheart notices that the ShadowClan cats are sick. *The Gathering begins. **Bluestar announces Brokentail's death and that Fireheart is the new deputy. **The other Clans demand to know how did Brokentail die and what happened with Tigerclaw, but Bluestar does not answer. *Whitestorm, Sandstorm and Dustpelt capture two ShadowClan warriors by The Owl Tree and bring them to the camp. *The captured warriors, Littlecloud and Whitethroat, beg for food and healing herbs. **They say that there is a sickness in ShadowClan, and they are in chaos. **Cinderpelt wants to help but Yellowfang won't let her. *Yellowfang identifies the disease as one carried by rats. **Littlecloud explains that they ate rats from Carrionplace. *Bluestar orders the ShadowClan cats to be sent away, to prevent them spreading the disease in the ThunderClan camp. *Fireheart and Sandstorm escort them to the border. **They follow them to a Twoleg tunnel reaching under the Thunderpath. *Fireheart and Sandstorm explore the tunnel, realizing that it can be used to cross under the Thunderpath. *They return to camp and report to Bluestar about the tunnel, and about the ShadowClan cats returning to their territory. *Sandstorm leaves to hunt, and Fireheart takes Cloudpaw to train. **He notices that Cloudpaw is much fatter than the other apprentices. *Fireheart and Cloudpaw head for the training hollow for battle training. **Cloudpaw is not interested in the training, and does it only half-heartedly. *Cloudpaw offers to hunt alone, and Fireheart agrees. *Fireheart follows Cloudpaw unnoticed, to watch him hunt. **Cloudpaw heads for Twolegplace and enters the garden of a Twoleg nest to take Twoleg food. *Cloudpaw enters the Twoleg nest, and Fireheart is disappointed in his apprentice. *Fireheart heads home, and meets Princess. **They talk about Cloudpaw, but Fireheart does not tell her about his disobedience. *Back at camp, Fireheart confides in Sandstorm about Cloudpaw. **Sandstorm tells that Cloudpaw has to decide if he will be a warrior, or chooses to return to his kittypet life. **She suggests that Fireheart should speak with him. *Fireheart challenges Cloudpaw about his actions, but Cloudpaw does not listen, and does not realize that he did anything wrong. *Willowpelt gives birth to her kits, two toms and a she-kit. **Sandstorm and Fireheart visit the nursery. *Next day, Fireheart appoints Dustpelt to lead the sunhigh patrol. **Dustpelt is getting along well with Fernpaw. *Fireheart goes towards RiverClan territory, hoping that he will see Graystripe. **He notices that the plants near Sunningrocks have withered, and remembers that it hasn't rained for two moons. **He picks up ShadowClan scent, and discovers Whitethroat and Littlecloud sheltered under the roots of an old oak, on ThunderClan territory. *Fireheart wants to chase out the ShadowClan cats, but Cinderpelt shows up and stops him. **Cinderpelt reveals that she has secretly been treating the sick cats. **She says that the cats started to recover, despite Yellowfang's opinion that the sickness is deadly. **Fireheart lets the two cats stay until they are well enough to travel, and even offers to hunt for them. *When Fireheart returns to the camp, he finds out that Cloudpaw is missing. *Fireheart and Sandstorm head for Twolegplace to find the apprentice. **They arrive in time to see him being taken away by Twolegs, seemingly against his will. **The Twolegs put him in a large monster and drive away. *Fireheart runs after the monster, but it soon disappears from view. *Sandstorm comforts Fireheart and tells that Cloudpaw might be happier where he is going. *Fireheart tells that Cloudpaw is his only kin, and there is no one else in the Clan that's close to him. **Sandstorm assumes that her friendship means nothing to Fireheart and gets angry and upset, and leaves. *Fireheart returns to the camp, hunting on the way home. **He wants to tell Bluestar about Cloudpaw, but in the end decides not to disturb her with the bad news. **He apologizes to Sandstorm and makes up with her. *Ashpaw asks about Cloudpaw. **He tells that the Clan is worried and wondering why Cloudpaw did not return. *Fireheart tells Ashpaw that Cloudpaw has left the Clan and returned to his kittypet life. **The news of Cloudpaw's disappearance start spreading through the camp. **Darkstripe makes sure that all cats know what happened with Cloudpaw. *Bluestar summons Fireheart to her den where he tells her and Whitestorm the whole story. **Bluestar tells that this was likely StarClan's will, and Cloudpaw will find happiness where he goes. *Fireheart has another dream of Spottedleaf, who warns him to beware an enemy who seems to sleep. *Fireheart believes that the warning is about the sick ShadowClan cats, who stay on ThunderClan territory. **He makes Cinderpelt send the ShadowClan cats away, and Cinderpelt agrees. *Cinderpelt sees that Fireheart still cares a lot about Spottedleaf, and advises him to let go of the past. **She tells him that Sandstorm is very fond of him and he denies it. *There is a drought in ThunderClan. **The streams dry up and the only source of freshwater is the river near Sunningrocks. **It is mentioned that there is a lot of Twoleg activity in the forest. *Several elders go to the river to drink, and to fetch water using soaked moss for the queens. *Fireheart asks Cinderpelt if she sent away the ShadowClan cats, and she says she did. *Whitestorm speaks with Fireheart and shares his concerns about Bluestar's condition. *The elders return, and Speckletail says they have been chased by young Twolegs in the forest. *Fireheart decides to go himself to fetch water from the river. **He checks the old oak, and sees that the ShadowClan cats have indeed left. **He meets Graystripe at the RiverClan border, who is on a hunting patrol, and they share news. *Fireheart returns to camp, bringing water for the queens in a ball of moss. *Brindleface plans to lead another water patrol once the sun has set. *Fireheart visits the medicine den and tells Cinderpelt that the ShadowClan cats have now gone. *Fireheart finds himself falling in love with Sandstorm. *Mousefur and Thornpaw burst into the camp, and tell they were attacked near the Thunderpath. *Fireheart leads a patrol to check what happened. **They discover Runningwind's body, with Whitethroat bending over him. **Thinking he killed Runningwind, Fireheart attacks Whitethroat and chases him onto the Thunderpath. **Whitethroat is killed when a Twoleg monster hits him. *Fireheart spots Tigerclaw at the edge of the Thunderpath. *Fireheart attacks and fights Tigerclaw. **Tigerclaw promises to kill him and all ThunderClan's warriors. *The exiled ShadowClan rogues, who now follow Tigerclaw, show up. *Mousefur and Whitestorm join the fight, but they are badly outnumbered. *Graystripe appears with a RiverClan patrol, and they chase the rogues away. **Tigerclaw manages to escape. *Stonefur tells that they heard the noise of battle, and Graystripe persuaded the patrol to help. **The RiverClan patrol returns to their territory. *Whitestorm and Mousefur take Runningwind's body to the ThunderClan camp. *Fireheart returns to the Thunderpath. **He wonders if the sickness in the ShadowClan camp is so bad that the cats willingly left the Clan and joined Tigerclaw. **He concludes that the ThunderClan patrol was attacked and Runningwind was killed by Tigerclaw, not by ShadowClan. **He drags Whitethroat's body to the ShadowClan side of the border. *ThunderClan sit vigil for Runningwind. *Fireheart tells the Clan that Tigerclaw and his rogues want revenge on ThunderClan. **Bluestar is shaken and blames herself for the problems. **Fireheart makes sure the camp is guarded day and night. *Fireheart visits the medicine den, and talks with Cinderpelt and Yellowfang about Tigerclaw. **Yellowfang states that Tigerclaw has the strength and ambition to become whatever he wants, even Clan leader. *Yellowfang tends to Fireheart's wounds, and offers him advice. *Fireheart decides that there will be three extra patrols a day, each with three warriors. **He reports to Bluestar about the patrols, but she ignores him. *Fireheart goes hunting with Sandstorm and Brightpaw. **They catch a rabbit. **They rest, and Fireheart discusses his worries with Sandstorm. *They come across an intruder and ambush him. **Fireheart recognizes the cat as Ravenpaw. *They greet each other, and Fireheart tells about the Clan. *Ravenpaw tells Fireheart he has seen a kittypet with ThunderClan scent living nearby. **Fireheart concludes that the cat is Cloudpaw. **Ravenpaw tells that Cloudpaw looked miserable and did not seem to enjoy living with Twolegs. *Fireheart decides to go and rescue Cloudpaw. **Sandstorm is on the opinion that Cloudpaw is fine where he is, and they argue. **Eventually, she agrees to follow Fireheart and help him to rescue his nephew. *Fireheart, Sandstorm and Ravenpaw head for WindClan territory, while Brightpaw returns to the camp. **On their way, Fireheart tells Ravenpaw about Tigerclaw. **Ravenpaw says he does not miss Clan life at all, and is happy to be out of it. **They scent dogs. *Fireheart and Sandstorm are chased by two dogs. **They escape by climbing up a tree. **Sandstorm wonders if this was a trap set up by Ravenpaw. **Ravenpaw leads away the dogs, then outruns them. *A Twoleg shows up and collects the dogs. *They find the Twoleg nest where Cloudpaw is, and decide to take a closer look. *Fireheart looks through a window and sees that Cloudpaw is locked inside with a dog. **Cloudpaw appears to be thin and unhappy. **He sees Fireheart and is delighted. *The Twoleg sees Fireheart in the window and comes out, trapping the three cats. *Cloudpaw appears and distracts the Twoleg; he, Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw escape. *Fireheart asks Cloudpaw if he wants to return to ThunderClan and live as a Clan cat. **Cloudpaw promises to stay a Clan cat, and to never go near Twolegs again. *Ravenpaw leaves, and the three other cats head back to ThunderClan. *While in WindClan territory, they run into the WindClan dawn patrol, consisting of Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Webpaw. **They fight, and chase the three WindClan cats away. **Cloudpaw puts up a good fight, and Sandstorm praises him. *They arrive to the ThunderClan camp, and tell about their adventures. *Darkstripe, Whitestorm, and Fireheart argue over whether Cloudpaw should be allowed to stay. **Whitestorm reminds them it is up to Bluestar. *Fireheart speaks to Bluestar about Cloudpaw. **Bluestar is confused and has difficulty to remember things. **She allows Cloudpaw to stay in the Clan. **She also says that Ravenpaw is always welcome on ThunderClan territory. *Bluestar asks Darkstripe to tell the Clan that Cloudpaw is welcome to stay. *Fireheart speaks with Cloudpaw, who is eager to resume his training. *Fireheart goes to sleep and dreams of a silent forest, frightened Twoleg kits, and Spottedleaf. **He awakens and smells smoke. **The forest is on fire. *Fireheart wakes up the sleeping cats, announcing that the forest is on fire. **He tells the cats to leave the camp, keep close to each other, and head for the river. *Fireheart helps rescuing the kits from the nursery. *As they leave the camp, they notice that Halftail, Patchpelt, and Bramblekit are missing. **Fireheart and Yellowfang return to rescue them, while the others head for the river. *Yellowfang struggles with Halftail while Fireheart drags Patchpelt to safety. *Fireheart sees Bramblekit in a tree and rescues him. *A burning tree falls and blocks the way into camp, trapping Yellowfang and Halftail. *Fireheart cannot reach Yellowfang, and is forced to leave the burning camp. *He brings Bramblekit and Patchpelt to Sunningrocks where ThunderClan are. **It occurs to him that Yellowfang died because he stopped to save Tigerclaw's kit. *Patchpelt dies from breathing too much smoke. *Fireheart tells Cinderpelt that Yellowfang and Halftail are stuck the camp. *The fire spreads their way, and Fireheart realizes they must cross the river to be safe. *A storm breaks and it starts to rain. *The cats arrive at the riverbank. **There is no time to reach the stepping stones and they prepare to cross where the water is shallow. *Sandstorm crosses the river first. *Fireheart tells Dustpelt and Cloudpaw to leave Patchpelt's body on the ThunderClan side of the river. *Fireheart attempts to bring Smallear across, struggles, and both are saved by Leopardfur. *All cats cross the river safely. *Leopardfur recovers Patchpelt's body, and suggests to bury him on RiverClan territory. *The cats arrive to the RiverClan camp, and Crookedstar lets them stay until the fire is out. **Bluestar is shaken, and Fireheart must act as leader for ThunderClan. **Cloudpaw, Dustpelt, and Smallear bury Patchpelt. **Cinderpelt tends to the cats and gives honey to the kits to soothe their throats. *The ThunderClan cats sleep at the edge of the clearing, while the RiverClan cats retreat to their dens. *Fireheart overhears the cats talking again about Fireheart's deputy ceremony. **Speckletail suggests that the fire was StarClan's punishment for the broken ritual. **Darkstripe blames Fireheart for the death of the three Clan cats. **Cinderpelt and Dustpelt defend Fireheart. *Leopardfur prepares a pile of fresh-kill for ThunderClan. *Graystripe takes Fireheart to meet his kits, who're being raised by Mosspelt. **He asks about Yellowfang, and Fireheart tells that she is most likely dead. *It starts to rain again, the water putting out the last of the flames. *The next afternoon, Fireheart decides to go and see what is left of the ThunderClan camp. **Graystripe offers to come, and Crookedstar allows him to go, understanding that Fireheart will need the comfort of an old friend. **Cloudpaw wants to come too, but Fireheart does not let him. *They cross the river and find the forest blackened and charred, no undergrowth, and no prey. *They arrive to the ThunderClan camp. **They find Halftail's body, which Graystripe goes to bury. *Fireheart finds Yellowfang still alive. **Yellowfang tells that Brokentail was her son, and that she has killed him. **She is thankful for Bluestar letting her to join ThunderClan, and she wishes Fireheart was her son. **Shortly after, she dies from inhaling too much smoke. *Fireheart hears the voice of Spottedleaf, telling him that Yellowfang is in StarClan. *Graystripe and Fireheart return to the RiverClan camp. **They tell Bluestar and Cinderpelt that Yellowfang and Halftail are dead. **Bluestar decides that ThunderClan is ready to go back to their own camp. *ThunderClan returns to their own territory. *As soon as they get to camp, Bluestar demands to see Yellowfang's body. *Bluestar declares war on StarClan. *Fireheart and Cinderpelt sit vigil for Yellowfang. *Fireheart addresses the Clan, saying that they need to rebuild the camp. **He says that the forest will grow back and prey will return soon. **He organizes the patrols, and a burial party for Yellowfang. **Bluestar refuses to conduct the proper ceremony for the dead cats. *Fireheart fears that Bluestar might never recover. *Sandstorm snaps at Fireheart, and he takes offense. *ThunderClan are busy rebuilding their camp. *Bluestar is still a long way from being her former self. *Cloudpaw has been working hard, and Fireheart concludes that he finally understood the true meaning of Clan loyalty. *Fireheart speaks with Bluestar about the Gathering. **She insists he choose who will go and refuses to go herself. *Fireheart and Whitestorm decide to lead a party themselves to the Gathering, and to not betray any weakness. **They plan to warn the Clans about Tigerclaw and the rogues. **Fireheart will take Bluestar's place at the Gathering. **Fireheart chooses Darkstripe, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Ashpaw, and Cloudpaw to go to the Gathering. **Longtail is in charge of the camp while they are away. *Sandstorm apologizes to Fireheart about what she said about him and Bluestar earlier. *The cats reach Fourtrees. *The Gathering is about to begin. *Fireheart speaks with Onewhisker and Tallstar. **WindClan is not as hostile to ThunderClan as Fireheart expected. *ShadowClan arrives late, led by Runningnose. **Runningnose announces that the sickness is gone, and they have a new leader. **Fireheart tells Runningnose of Yellowfang's death. *The new leader of ShadowClan is Tigerclaw. de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitelnotizenfr:Avant la tempête/Résumé par chapitrees:Antes de la tormenta/Línea de tiempo Category:Rising Storm Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc